hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mell
Mell (メル Meru'):' is member #8 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical strength ranks fifth in the group. Appearance Mell is a lean and fairly muscular young man of average height. He has red, ringed eyes and black medium length hair with a long, segmented ponytail that stretches down to his ankles. He wears purple makeup on his eyes, which fades toward the inner portions of his eyelids. He sports an Indian chunnari around his shoulders and a small, short-sleeved, black, midriff-baring choli. He also sports an Indian leg dress, which stops at his ankles but does not wear shoes. He has gold bangle bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a gold bangle necklace with a ruby in the center that is inspired by Rajasthani folk dancers. He has a spider tattoo, symbolizing his position as Troupe member #8, on his left pectoral. Personality Mell is suffering from a mental disability that renders him to having his personality be very childlike. He is a very cheerful boy, to the point of smiling and even celebrating after killing someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. This continues even when danger is imminent, as find find joy in it all. Out of all the members he is the most curious and would get distracted easily and loved to play, and according to Kagari, would get carried away when having fun. He shows some hostility when someone tries to interrupt his fun much like a child throwing a tantrum to their parent for not letting them do what they want. When he does so, he gets to the point of unleashing monstrous aura before just about to kill them but quickly reverts to his usual childlike state after doing so. In a later confrontation, Mell displays a higher level of hostility by completely obliterating the upper half of a security guards body when trying to get him to leave an unauthorized building Mell is mentally unstable and has a very twisted perception of friends. Despite having severally injuring his and leaving him on the verge of death he attempts to befriend them. This also happens as he fights, affectionately calling the them by their first name and describing them as buddy or pal. Despite this he loves to play with his opponents. In addition, Mell is also a troublemaker where he would purposely annoy the other members by pulling pranks on them in order to have fun. Despite his mental illness and troubled personality, he does not show this kind of behavior towards the boss, showing he has great amount of respect for him and has somewhat of self control. Due to this he follows the orders he is given without trouble and follows the rules the Phantom Troupe abides by obediently. It is most likely because of this the other Troupe members show no signs of fear or worry when being around him but instead treats him just like any other member. Mell is the Phantom Troupe's interrogator, being very proficient in the art of torture. He is a sadist who enjoys inflicting pain. Another instance of Mell's sadism is the maniacal laughter and mocking directed at the tortured victim while the latter was in agonizing pain. Background Mell is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe who originated from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts who are not considered to be part of the society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. it is stated that the people of Meteor City were once allies of the Mafia community (because the lack of records pertaining to their existence made it difficult for enemies to obtain information) and they were called upon by the Mafia to do jobs for them. The situation later took a sour turn and it is hinted that there was a war between the two. The Phantom Troupe seem to have helped the people of the junkyard city to win the conflict. Later, the Troupe was joined by more members, in accordance with Larcade's idea of a group comprising of exactly seventeen members, including himself. three years prior to the start of the series, Mell fought against Nozel Zoldyck along with the Larcade Strauss and two other members after he killed Troupe member #7. The outcome of the fight between them is unknown, although both sides survived with no apparent after-effects and no acts of redemption have been revealed against the Zoldycks. Abilities & Powers Due to Mell being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. Despite his mental disability, In terms of combat prowess, Mell stands out among the Spiders. , and skill torture, combined with his powerful Nen abilities, make him Enhanced Strength: Mell is the fifth physically strongest member in the Phantom Troupe. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Mell's speed is among the highest in the Troupe. He is stated to be capable of decapitating anyone he wishes without them supposedly being able to fight back, this includes any of the Troupe members themselves. By contracting his leg muscles, causing them to bulge, Mell can increase his speed even more for a single leap resulting in him gaining a long distance of several city blocks away from him in a split second and strike them in the process. Immense Agility: Mell can move very deftly and attack from any angle. He can run on the side of buildings and jump horizontally from one to another. Advanced Stamina: Enhanced Endurance: Master Torturer: Mell is adept at torturing people in order to get information out of them, or to exact revenge and is eager to do so. His method of torture is unknown however his victims are later seen drench in their own blood, with chunks of skin plucked out like feathers and are left barely alive. They are even seen shaken and traumatized suspecting that his torture method may include emotional torture as well. Nen Mell is a Transmuter, who's most efficient in changing the properties and shape of his aura. He is a powerful Nen user and is arguably the most powerful Nen user among the Phantom Troupe. His aura appears tremendously ominous to Nen users even when he is not giving off hostility, which can act as a powerful deterrent. frightened by their malicious Ren }''' |- !style = "background-color:BlanchedAlmond"| | style="background-color:BlanchedAlmond" | |} Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia